


Gone Forever

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: Tommy didn't cry at Wilbur's funeral.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Gone Forever

Tommy didn’t cry at Wilbur’s funeral. He wanted to so badly, but he just couldn’t. He just felt numb. Part of him almost believed that this was all a nightmare, just a bad dream, and that soon he’d wake up, and Wil would be arguing with Techno over something dumb and ruffling Tubbo’s hair. He almost believed that Wilbur couldn’t be killed. He had such a presence that it was hard to believe that anyone could kill him. So Tommy stood there, waiting for it all to be over, waiting to wake up and to be able to seek one of Wil’s comforting hugs like he had done when they were kids and the most important thing they had to worry about was Techno’s pranks. It wasn’t until he saw Techno crying and Tubbo shouting at Phil for killing Wilbur that it really sunk in that he was gone. Techno never cried in public where anyone could see, and Tubbo didn’t shout. He didn’t raise his voice without reason. This wasn’t just a bad dream. He wasn’t going to wake up to everything normal again. Wilbur Soot, leader of the L’manberg revolution, and more importantly, his brother, was gone. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, apologies for that mess. It's basically just word vomit, but it was fun to write word vomit, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Anyway, question of the fic: what's your favorite fruit?


End file.
